


Tie Me Up

by orphan_account



Series: Camboy AU - Shklance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Candles, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Ice Play, Implied Safeword, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Partners, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Wax Play, pre-negotiated scene, sensory play, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a feather light touch on his burning skin. His back instinctively arching for more contact as the hand drew away. It wasn’t enough, it would never be enough. He let out a whine and instantly the two pairs of hands came back, fully encompassing him in their warmth. And even with every limb tied to the bed’s frame and no way to escape, Keith never felt safer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waxplay

**Author's Note:**

> wow so this got really long so i split it into three parts. all the tags will come into play, i promise and i may even add more if i realize i forgot any! anyway enjoy keith's turn.

 

The camera flickered to life, and Lance gave his viewers a quick wave and a cheesy grin. He turned his head, speaking to the figure next to him before switching on the volume and addressing the camera yet again.

“Hi guys!” he started excitedly. “I’m pleased to say our last session gave as an all-time high in several categories like views, downloads, subscribers, and donations. You all have great taste.”

“Lance,” Shiro’s gentle scolding came from further in the room.

“Fine,” Lance rolled his eyes as he continued. “We figured you guys would want us to continue on trend of utterly fantastic scenes. So this week, Shiro and I have quite the treat for you.”

Lance peeked behind him, the camera’s view still obstructed by Lance’s shoulder blades. The noise of the bedsprings squeaking and a muffled groan were heard from the mics around the room.

“Is he ready, Shiro?” he asked.

“Definitely.”

Lance grinned back at the camera before setting it back on the tripod and shifting out of the way. He slowly, almost teasingly, tilted the camera toward the view on the bed.

Keith was spread out, arms tied above his head and to the metal bed frame with a silk cloth and legs apart and individually tied to separate ends of the bed. He was as bare as the day as he was born, and with the legs apart and pillow beneath his ass, his pink hole was viewable to all. 

Lance let out a whistle as Shiro stepped into the frame, in his boxers but with a black bag. Shiro gave Lance a quick smirk before turning to Keith, whispering something that the camera didn’t quite pick up. Keith nodded and the taller man continued, grabbing another silk cloth from his bag and tying it carefully around Keith’s eyes. 

“Okay, guys,” Lance smiled again at the camera. “We have several things planned tonight, as you can tell by Shiro’s bag, so it’s going to be a long show. We’ll tell you when we are at the last scene if you want to wait until then to get your rocks off, or if you can orgasm multiple times, this is the perfect chance. Let’s begin!”

Lance walks toward the bed, stripping out of his clothes casually and waiting patiently for Shiro to get the items set up. The other takes a candle out of the bag, carefully lighting it.

“Your item is on the dresser behind you,” he vaguely motioned, carefully moving the candle as the wax begins to build up. “I’ll start. Ready, Keith?”

“Yeah,” was his breathy reply. “Are you going to tell me what you are planning to-- _ oh _ .”

Shiro chuckles at Keith’s reaction as the bead of wax lands across his his lower neck and drips onto his collarbone before quickly drying. Keith’s back arches in surprise, before he calms down and tilts his head back, giving Shiro more room to play. 

“Knew you’d like this,” Shiro hummed, listening to Keith’s soft gasps as he dripped the wax across the opposite side of his neck. “Feel good?”

“Yeah,” Keith fought the urge to slur as the sensations took over.

Shiro motioned for Lance to come forward and the lanky boy did so, after placing a bowl quietly down on the bedside table, just in his reach. Lance began to peel off the wax, letting his fingernails gently scratch the reddened skin underneath and listening to Keith’s groan of approval. While Keith is distracted, Shiro moves on from his neck, letting a sliver fall in the middle of his chest. Keith whimpered, back arching again.

“Something wrong, Keith?” Shiro teased, letting another drop fall just a little bit lower.

“Please,” Keith tried.

“Please what, baby?” Lance added, carefully feeling the first drop away, digging his fingernails in just a tad bit deeper.

“Fuck,” Keith hissed. “Please put some on my nipples.”

Both the doms sucked in a breath, feeling their cocks twitch at what the other was asking. They ignored the chime from the donations coming from the laptop as they shared a quick glance and nod. 

“Okay, babe,” Shiro agreed. “But if it’s too much for you, tell us.”

Keith nodded eagerly, sighing softly as Lance peeled the final piece away. Shiro carefully tilted the candle, above his nipple at first. The wax drooled a little bit and Keith jerked in surprise, a loud moan tearing from his lips. Growing bolder, Shiro moved to the next side, dripping it straight on and watching as Keith writhed and a bead of precum dripped from his cock. The bigger man played for a bit longer, until Keith was shivering and panting with every drip before moving lower. He let the wax fall on his smallest lover’s stomach and listened to him whine. 

“Lance,” Shiro reminded.

“Yeah,” was his breathless reply.

Lance peeled the wax off Keith’s nipples, enjoying his sounds before dipping his hand into the bowl on the table and grabbing an ice cube. He started with his neck, tracing the heated, marked skin as he made his way further down his body.

“Oh fuck,” Keith wheezed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Lance smirked as he traced Keith’s already hardened nipples. It had the desired affect as he began to pull at the restraints and jerk around as he was assaulted by both heat and chilled. Shiro was playing with his thighs now and watching as some dripped onto the bedsheets. 

“Please, please, please,” Keith begged, cock red and swollen. “Please let me cum.”

“Not yet,” Shiro scolded, gently. “But you can ask for something else. What do you want, Keith?”

“Please,” Keith’s head tilted far back, letting out a loud moan of distress. 

Lance was trailing up and down Keith’s sides with the nearly melted cube, causing the other to shiver and whine. Shiro let out a quiet groan before peeling the wax from Keith’s thighs with his prosthetic hand. 

“I think I know just the place,” Lance murmured. “How about here?”

Shiro looked where Lance was pointing and hummed in agreement. He moved the candle lower, tilting it so it would drip on Keith’s balls. The other jerked hard in the restraints, letting out a loud curse as his legs attempted to snap shut.

“Keith?” Shiro questioned.

“I swear to god if you stop, Shiro, I will fucking--  _ fuck _ .”

Shiro let out a chuckle, letting more wax fall and cool against the sensitive skin. Lance followed his trail, now running a new ice cube across Keith’s thighs. Shiro murmured to Lance and soon they both pulled back, peeling away any remainder of the wax and rubbing the water into the pale man’s skin. 

“How are you doing, Keith?” 

“Green,” Keith slurred, body relaxing as the ministrations paused but cock remaining stiff.

“Okay, good,” Shiro ran a hand through his boyfriend’s sweaty hair. “We’re going to start the next round. We’re going to move you, no fighting us okay?”

Keith let out a soft noise of assent and Shiro untied the restraints momentarily. Lance crawled off from the spot he was sitting on the bed and walked to the camera, giving it a seductive grin and swaying his hips while his erection stayed prominent. 

“We’ll be ready for part two in a moment. Let's all take a two minute break to cool down," he said.

He gave the camera a small wave and the camera went black momentarily. 


	2. Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this is so late!! please don't hesitate to check out my tumblr: smolbananthony.tumblr.com for updates in the meantime. i've been writing short drabbles as i havent had the time or patience to write any lengthy enough to be fics.

The camera turned back on several moments later. Keith was on his knees, ass up and facing the camera, legs still spread and hands gripping the sheets in front of him. Shiro adjusted the sound, letting it pick up the quiet whimpers Keith was letting out.

“Keith?” Lance asked, drawing circles on one of his hips. “Comfy?”

“Green,” was the quick, albeit slurred reply.

The lanky boy couldn’t help but snicker at the reaction.

“Shall we begin?” Shiro asked as he walked into the view again.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, letting Shiro take his spot by Keith and taking the box out of his hand before readdressing the camera. “We are going to start surprising Keith with what we are doing so we may not tell you guys what is coming up. Stay tuned, we have a lot in store for him.”

They heard the donation chimes ring and they laughed at the eagerness, giving the camera a thumbs up in reply before beginning to work.

Shiro ran his hands down Keith’s round cheeks, before pulling them apart. The other gave a low moan in reply. The bigger man let out an airy chuckle and ran a finger across the quivering muscle, prodding but never entering.

“Please,” Keith said, shakily. 

“Please?” Shiro repeated, tilting his head and feigning confusion.

“ _ Please _ ,” Keith tried again. “Please t-touch me.”

“I am touching you, Keith.”

Keith let out a pathetic mewl, bucking his hips backward. He took Shiro by surprise and the other’s finger slipped in a little deeper into the hole before he yanked his hand away. Keith nearly sobbed in dismay.

“Uh oh,” Lance tsked. “Shiro never gave you permission to do that, did he?”

The black haired boy whined.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“N-no.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lance gave a dramatic sigh. “He can’t get away with this, Shiro.”

“You are definitely right,” Shiro agreed easily, pulling his hands away. “Count them for me, Keith.”

Before Keith could question, Shiro’s open palm came down on his left cheek. He let out a soft yelp in surprise before quickly rattling off the first number. And then the second. The third. The fourth.

“Keith,” Shiro’s stern voice snapped Keith up from his headspace.

“Shit,” Keith cursed, letting out a pained moan of frustration when he realized he forgot what number he was on. “F-fifteen?”

“Nope,” Lance enunciated the ‘p’ before shaking his head. “Seems like we’ve got to start over. Poor Shiro, I’m sure his hand is getting tired. You should apologize.”

“Sorry,” Keith’s response turned to a hiss as Lance began rubbing his reddened cheeks.

Shiro shook his head.

“We’re starting over. Count again.”

Keith let out a broken noise as another blow was delivered to his sore skin. He kept count this time, shaking like a leaf before they reached ten.

They paused as they heard a donation time. Lance leaned over and let out a pleased hum.

“Thank you for the one hundred dollars, Tanya. Do you have a request?” Lance grinned cheekily in the corner of the view, most of it still taken up by Keith’s red ass and a naked Shiro.

Shiro was gently massaging Keith’s thighs while they waited for reply.

“Ah,” Lance turned to his boyfriends and smiled. “She says Keith has been a good boy and we should move on to his reward.”

Shiro chuckled.

“I’m sure he’d be okay with that. Right Keith?”

Keith gave a pleading moan and bucked his hips. His heavy, hard cock swung with the movement. Both Lance and Shiro gave an approving growl and Lance walked back to the bed. He shifted Keith’s body a bit, so his head was near Lance’s cock. The black haired boy gave it a nuzzle, which earned a hiss of approval from the other.

“Good boy,” Lance repeated. “Now use your pretty lips for something useful.”

Keith shifted and eagerly took Lance’s length into his mouth. He focused around the tip, where Lance was most sensitive. He loved when the man shuddered and his hands tangled in the tied man’s locks.

“He has a perfect mouth, doesn’t he?” Shiro mused.

Lance didn’t speak, just nodded his head as Keith began to bob his head. The brown haired man’s eyes fluttered shut, unable to watch Keith go to town on his cock like it was his favorite pass time. No, he was entirely too pent up for that. Especially when Keith suddenly let out a loud moan and the vibrations shot straight up his spine.

“Fuck, Keith,” Lance moaned, opening his eyes and instantly wishing he hadn’t as his length twitched and he nearly came right there.

Shiro was watching Lance’s expressions from his spot. Half of his face was hidden by Keith’s ass, but his gray eyes bore into Lance’s blue. Shiro’s tongue lapped at the muscle, slowly slipping in before circling the entrance again with no push. It was driving Keith crazy, tempting to buck forward to rub his dick across the sheets, but also backward onto Shiro’s face. His boyfriend made the decision for him, hands gripping his hips and keeping him pressed squarely against his chin. 

Keith popped off of Lance’s cock, swearing and begging. “Fuck, guys please. Please let me cum. I need to cum. Please, please, please.”

Lance cursed, yanking Keith by his hair and bringing him in for a deep kiss. They both moaned as Lance tasted his salty precum on his lover’s tongue. 

“Shiro, get him ready for the next part,” he said when they finally parted.

Shiro gave a soft laugh, already putting lube on his fingers while he placed teasing kisses along Keith’s bottom. He finally pulled away, quickly slipping in a finger and listening as the other let out a loud, relieved moan.

“Yeah?” Lance teased, trailing his fingers up Keith’s sides and drawing shudders from him. “You like that? Like Shiro’s thick fingers in you?”

Keith nodded eagerly, babbling words of encouragement as Shiro added another finger and another. He was rocking his hips back steadily, erection momentarily forgotten as he fought for the pleasurable sensation of fingers pressing into his prostate. He let out a surprised yelp, knees nearly giving in when Shiro pressed them firmly against the spot within him. 

And then it began. Shiro’s fingers fucked into him at an alarming speed, each swipe landing perfectly. Keith was pretty sure he was drooling all over Lance as he begged and pleaded for more and more. His cock ached, his body shook, his cheeks burned. But he felt so fucking good.

“You could cum like this, couldn’t you?” Lance’s voice dropped an octave as he spoke. “Without anything touching your cock?”

Keith sobbed in agreement, feeling his dick giving a valiant effort. He was so close, so close. He felt it starting in his toes and leaking into his being. He was about to let go and finally, oh fuck finally, cum and then--

Shiro stopped. The fingers withdrew and left the shorter man open and empty. Keith wanted to wail, and based on the laughter his boyfriends provided him, he was sure he did. 

“Okay, okay,” Shiro relented. “We’ll let you cum. No worries.”

“Alright guys,” Lance addressed the camera. “It’s time for the finale. Please provide your donations if you enjoyed this scene.”

Before Keith could ask what the finale was, he felt something warm and large at his entrance. It began pressing in, and Shiro and him let out twin moans. He rocked his hips back, taking the large cock inside him as deep as he could. His boyfriend was gripping his hips in a steel grasp and he knew he would have bruises in the morning. So fucking worth it.

Lance’s dick found his lips and he was pushing in. He grasped his hair and tugged, controlling the blowjob as well. It didn’t take long for Keith to realize he had absolutely no control. Lance began to rock forward and fuck Keith’s mouth, and Shiro matched his tempo, starting to thrust into his ass.

They were all too pent up to last much longer. The thrusts grew quicker and sharper. Keith’s jaw ached pleasantly with the force Lance was putting into his thrusts. He clamped down on Shiro’s cock with every powerful thrust against his prostate. God, he was getting wound up tighter and tighter until he was going to snap. 

Shiro leaned in, nipping at his ear before quietly whispering. “Cum.”

Cock completely untouched, Keith came. His vision whited out and he knew he nearly choked on Lance’s length as he let out a loud moan. He was shaking with exertion and sensitivity, but Shiro kept going, fucking him through and extending his orgasm the best he could. Lance cursed, forcing Keith’s head down once more as he came down Keith’s throat. 

“Shiro,” Lance moaned as he began to settle and let Keith take him out of his mouth. “Shiro, baby. You must be so close. You gonna cum for us? Cum for us please. Cum for your sweeties.”

Shiro’s eyes rolled back, giving a few handful of thrusts before cumming deep within Keith with a soft groan of both of their names. He pulled out after a moment and watched the cum trickle down Keith’s shaking thighs.

“You look so good like that,” he praised.

Keith’s head swam as he felt Shiro’s metal finger press inside of him once more, seeming to focus on having more of the cum slide down his legs and onto the sheets.

“Shiro,” he begged, even though he had no idea what he was begging for.

Shiro chuckled and withdrew his finger, leaning over him and kissing his cheek.

“Sorry, sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Keith let out a soft hum of agreement as Lance shifted to pull him into a good spooning position as Shiro got off the bed.

“Okay, guys. Thank you for watching. We appreciate all of your kind donations and support. Same time next week. We promise we have more to come.”

“Yeah!” Lance piped up from the back. “Next week is Shiro’s turn! I know that is what you guys are waiting for.”

Shiro flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “For some reason, we’ve received a lot of requests for it.”

“For some reason,” Keith quietly scoffed. “It’s almost like you are attractive or something.”

Shiro and Lance laughed and they all three gave the camera a quick wave before the screen went black.


End file.
